Death Day
by BondBoy
Summary: James is 25, and this is his penultimate mission in his life as a secret agent. Please R&R.
1. Staring Death in the Face

**Death Day**

_Staring Death in the Face_

James Bond readied himself making sure he did not make a sound. The man standing in front of him was heavy on his feet, but strong. James reckoned that he could take him out by surprise, and that is exactly what he did. The man took a swipe at him, James ducked and launched himself forward into a punch in the stomach and a follow up kick in the face, the man was out cold. James knew he had minutes to get out. He fished in the man's pocket and took out some keys. James tried the door to his left but it was jammed. He cursed under his breath. James looked around scanning every inch of the room. He found a loose brick behind a bookcase. James moved the bookcase and wrenched the brick like a lever. Immediately some breaks started forming and a whole section of the wall made a gap that was just big enough for him to squeeze through.

The tunnel smelt musty, and cobwebs covered every inch of it. James searched his pocket for his torch. He found it and switched it on. The whole room lit up before him and straight in front of James was a fork in the tunnel. He looked down both tunnels and decided to go left. As he approached the end he could hear voices. "Damn" James cursed. He could also hear footsteps behind him. James took out his penknife that he kept in a compartment beneath the inner sole of his shoe and threw himself against the wall. James switched off his torch and all he could see was two silhouettes getting closer and closer to him. He did not make a sound as he heard gunshots being fired but he lashed out and all he hit was thin air. James sprinted straight down the left tunnel as he could hear bullets whizzing past his ears. He could finally see daylight and he knew what to do.

The tunnel came out at the entrance of the Guardian Factory next to his car. James' car was a Bentley Sports Car, the one he had had since he went to Eton, his old school in London. He flung the door open and jumped in the car and next to him was his best mate Red Kelly. Red Kelly was a red head (like his name suggests) and was wearing his favourite red t-shirt and his cargo shorts. James screamed at him to go and mercifully the engine came to life, purring as he hit the accelerator. The wheel spin was huge as they pulled away and raced off; James knew he was lucky to still be alive.


	2. Rely on Me

_Rely on Me_

James Bond finished school at Eton quite a number of years ago and had secretly kept his Bentley Sports Car from when he was young. He also was 25 years old this year and he remembered all about his time at Eton. He remembered all his friends like Tommy Chong (who he remembered for a reason) and Andrew. He decided to go and see Perry Mandeville and ask him about what he thought about the mission yesterday. He grabbed his penknife and his pistol and crept up the road. As James got in the car he noticed out of the corner of his eye two men walking towards him down the street. He vaguely remembered them and he knew they spelt trouble. James hid his face from them making sure that he had got his penknife and pistol ready, so he could spring into action. However, the men did not notice him as they walked past and James breathed a sigh of relief. He jumped in the car, turned the key in the ignition and sped off in search of Perry's house.

When James got to Perry's house, he noticed it was different from before. He noticed that the house looked a lot gloomier than usual. He jumped out the car, slipped the keys back into his pocket and knocked on the door. Perry's butler answered and James asked to see Perry. Perry came to the door, dressed in a black suit and black trousers. He invited James in and Perry offered James a cup of coffee but James refused it. After a few minutes James finally spoke up.

"Perry, what do you think about the mission yesterday?

"James, I honestly don't kn-n-n-now what to think about it. I m-m-mean, I know you d-d-desperately want to know what happened but don't you t-t-think you need to think about the consequences?

"I guess your right" James answered.

"I t-t-think that the mission was a success but I'm pr-r-retty sure they will be back."

Silence followed, and James thought about what Perry Mandeville had told him and he decided that Perry was right. He said thank you to Perry and walked to the front door, but before he left James asked Perry one more question.

"Perry, do you think we will ever find out about what happened to the men who attacked me?"

"In due time James, in due time."

With that James opened the front door and was cautious as he went down the steps. He opened the car door, revved the engine and hit the accelerator as he sped off into the distance.


	3. Do it for Us

_Do it for Us_

A few days later James got a message on his phone. It read:

"James, we need your urgently. Report to HQ!" He was surprised by this message as he not received one in a long time. He did the normal procedure and quietly shut the front door. He then clambered into his Bentley Sports Car and raced off.

When he got to MI6 headquarters he parked his car, took out the keys and locked it before slipping them into his shirt pocket. He stepped through the swing doors and was immediately greeted by the squeaky clean floors as he walked to the reception desk.

The woman who served him looked about 18; she had big round blue eyes, blonde hair and an infectious smile. He could not help himself gazing into her eyes and suddenly he snapped back into the real world.

"Hello. How can I be of service?"

"I would like to see Sharp."

"Right away sir."

James waited as the receptionist phoned up Anthony Sharp, his boss.

"Sharp is ready for you now."

"Thank you" James replied as he hurried to the lift for the fourth floor. James stepped in the lift, pressed the fourth floor button and watched as the lift doors closed and he started going up. James knew it would be a matter of seconds before the lift doors opened and let him out on the fourth floor. James stepped out of the lift and then walked promptly to Anthony Sharp's office. When he got there he had to do the normal procedure which was having his eyes scanned and putting his hand on the fingerprint scanner. The doors then opened, he walked through and sat at the chair in front of Sharp's desk.

"Bond, we have some rather alarming news."

"Oh."

"We need you to infiltrate the Guardian as we have heard some unprecedented business going on in there."

"Like what?"

"According to some of our sources, there are weapons being shipped through this country for the Guardian to use. We have been trying to stop these ships for a number of years now and some of our best agents have been killed trying to stop them. We need you to try to stop them and find out who the ships belong to."

"Okay, I'll do it."


	4. Watch Your Step

_Watch Your Step_

As James left the room, he thought about what Sharp had said. He knew he was capable of doing it but he also knew that he could die on this mission. He approached the lift and pressed the ground floor button. In a couple of seconds he was walking out of the lift and out into the swing doors and he flashed a look at the girl at the reception. She smiled back at him and gave him a cheery wave as he walked out of the headquarters and back to his car. James could not find his car as he went back to the place he parked it. He had definitely parked his car here.

Moments later, a car came screaming out the car park and he distinctly recognised it as his own. The man inside the car gave him a cheery wave and then slammed on the accelerator, as his colleague gave James an evil grin. He quickly ducked behind the swing doors and fired shots at his own car, making sure that he didn't damage it. He watched as the car skidded to a halt and the wheels had been punctured. He sprinted towards the car, dodging a flurry of gunshots as they struck the swing doors, showering them in bullets. He jumped and caught the back bumper of the car, as the man driving swerved and tried to shake James off. However James thought about what Andrew had told him while he was at school, and he decided to try and climb onto the back so he could pounce on the man's colleague and put the driver off. He used all the strength he could muster and pushed himself onto the back of the Bentley. The wind was biting at his neck and ripping his eyes out of their sockets but he drove himself forward, pushing the men out of the car and slamming on the brake. He got in his car, kicked the men away from him and drove off, to a garage to get his tyres fixed.

As James was at the garage, he swore under his breath when the mechanic said how much he had to pay. He forked out £1000 pounds and drove away from the garage with his almost perfectly new car.

He drove to the Guardian Factory in his conspicuous black Bentley, climbed out the car and readied himself holding his gun in his pocket he walked to the entrance. It looked like some old disused, dirty warehouse. As he went inside there was a long winding road, which took lots of different turns as he finally saw what the warehouses looked like up close. He stepped cautiously across the grass path. James had no idea what could be lurking under there. James crept forward like a cat and he suddenly heard some beeping. He swore.


	5. Cat's Cradle

_Cat's Cradle_

James expertly removed the weight from his foot, as he balanced himself accordingly to it. He watched as the mine exploded in front of him and it sent him sprawling backwards. After the explosion, the other mines all blew up in unison and James felt that he was slipping in and out of consciousness.

Inside the Guardian HQ, the short burly man sat smoking a cigar, impatiently waiting for his chief. The man had dark brown eyes, a unibrow and crooked, discoloured teeth. His mouth was small and sullen, and an eerie aroma chilled every other person in the room. There was only one other person with him, and that was a beautiful young woman, who had a sweet smelling perfume on. He immediately felt drawn to her, but shrugged the feeling off. The woman looked at him as if he were a filthy piece of vermin, the man forced to admit it, that she wasn't far wrong.

James woke up and found himself in a small alcove in the Guardian HQ. His hands were cuffed and the rope scratched against his skin. He could hear voices along the corridor and strained himself to hear what they were saying. As they turned the corner, he stared up in dismay as he recognised the man. The man was the same one who had tried to steal his car previously. He smiled as he looked at James with a menacing grin. James swore and tried to wriggle out from the rope but it was no use. He couldn't reach the pocket how ever much he could stretch his arm. "James, James, James" the man muttered.

"What a pleasant surprise."

"I always knew from the moment I saw you, that you had something special.

James didn't speak as the man moved towards him. His breath stank of beer and old socks. He almost vomited as the man then moved away, leaving him with a hanging cloud of bad breath. James immediately gasped for air and he took in a huge suck. James looked on as the man checked his pockets, but he had remembered to put his penknife in the heel compartment of his shoe. The man and the woman walked out the room, the man stumping along, the woman elegantly sliding towards the corridor. James started to think about how worried his aunt would be, considering how long he had been here. He forced the thoughts out of his head, and started to come up with a plan. Slowly, the plan formed in his head, like putting a jigsaw together. James knew that if his plan failed, this would be the end of everything he had ever known.


	6. Death Day

_Death Day_

James immediately put his plan into action. He reached for his shoe, and fumbled through it to find the compartment. He found it, lifted it up and carefully slipped the knife out of his shoe. He started to cut the rope and with an almighty effort, he came free. He then cut the rope tying his ankles up, and crept out of the alcove, scanning the corridor thoroughly.

He suddenly heard voices and jerked back behind the wall of the alcove, and watched as men brandishing AK-47's walked past. He slowly walked down the corridor as he then came to a wide room, with heavy steel walls. The door was ajar and he peeked through the modern glass eyehole. In the room were three men, holding pistols. There was also a man sitting at a desk who he knew about, but didn't know where from. It suddenly all came back to him. He had been reading a newspaper earlier that week, that had had his photo on the front page, but he couldn't remember his name. The guards started walking towards him, as if they could see him through the wall. Instead they just walked out of the room, never noticing him as they left it. Shortly afterwards, the man chased after them, leaving the room exactly as it was behind him. James sprung out of his hiding place, and was filled with a new sensation as he closed the door behind him.

James fumbled in desperation, sifting through the documents as fast as he could. They were full of meaningless combinations of numbers and contraptions he had never heard of so he put them down and left them as they were on the table. He decided to start searching through the computer. He plugged the Kingston Memory Stick in the computer and it came to life, downloading all the files onto it. After 30 seconds or so, a little message on the screen appeared and he removed it. He flung the door open, and crept out, immersed in his own thoughts.

As the Guardian's HQ Exit loomed into view, James got his hopes up and started to sprint towards it. He broke through the door, only to find guards standing right there. He punched one of them to the ground, laid his explosive device by the fuel pump and ran to his car. He managed to reach it without too much trouble, and watched in awe as the fuel tank exploded, sending shockwaves all round the estate. James watched as people approached from the building soaked in blood. James started the car, and shouted as loud as he could "SERVES YOU RIGHT!" as he sped off into the distance.


	7. Twist in the Tale

_Twist in the Tale_

As he walked through the door to MI6, he felt a newfound hate of this place. The air was filled with the smell of polished shoes, clean carpets and closed off corridors. He walked calmly to the reception desk and he dashed up to the corridor, secretly excited about what was going to happen. When he got to Anthony Sharp's office, he knew something was wrong when Sharp wasn't sitting in his seat, but he pondering, pacing around the room in a distinct manner.

"Sit down James" the man spoke coldly. He sat down in his seat and straightened his suit, making sure his tie was perfect.

"What's the matter?" spoke James in a calm clear voice.

"James, the past few days have been pretty hectic for you, yes."

"Yes…"

"The media here in Britain have been shocked by what has happened. We have heard all sorts of stories coming out about you and your family and you seemed to have blown your cover." Before James could speak again, Sharp's usually emotionless voice, became full of sorrow.

"I'm sorry James, but I have to do this."

James didn't speak. He knew what was coming before it even came out of Sharp's mouth.

Somewhere, in the South East of England, a woman walked out of her once beautiful cottage, and looked on in horror as it was burnt down. She was soaked in blood with cuts and gashes all around her body. She had been tied up, and left to die in a ditch.

That woman was Aunt Charmian.


End file.
